Only One
by Shots
Summary: Based on a Yellowcard song. Well, story goes: Girl loves boy, boy loves girl. Girl leaves, boy has broken heart. Girl comes back and things happen. I suck at summaries. Review. My first story ever posted!
1. Author's Note They suck I know

Ok. Well this is my first story that I have ever posted. I was thinking about it before but ya know I never got around to it. Ok, if the grammar sucks, sorry in advance. I like writing but I hate grammar. I try my best but sometimes, it's not good enough. Well this story involves Spot and my Character that I created. I hope it's good and I hope you like it. Don't kill me if you don't! Well, I think I'm done boring you now. Enjoy! 


	2. Lullabye

Ok, first story like I said. **I don't own any of the characters in Newsies** but I do own Jess! She's a cutie! hahahaha. Well, read and review please! I don't like putting in the accents and stuff.  
  
Oh and the song is _Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel_) by Billy Joel -- Who I love.  
  
And the story is based on _Only One_ by Yellowcard -- Who I also love and will hopefully see at the Vans Warped Tour. Arg, too much talking from me. Read please!

* * *

"Jess, you ok? You been acting strange." Spot asked as he undressed for bed. I looked at him.  
  
"How have I been acting strange?" I asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"It just, all your stuff's packed up and you get all snippy when I ask questions and stuff." He said and slipped into bed.  
  
"I'm always like that, haven't you noticed?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed and smiled. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say." He looked at me and pushed my hair out of my eyes. "Sing me a song, Jess."   
  
"Aw, Spot, I'm so tired." I said and shut my eyes. I opened them to see Spot with a puppy dog face. I was gonna miss this kid so bad. Tears started to come but I choked them back.   
  
"Ok, fine, but you have to close your eyes and don't talk." I said and played with his hair.  
  
"Fine, just one more thing." He leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I love you." Tears threatened to spill again.  
  
"Close your eyes." He laid back down and shut his eyes. The tears flowed onto my cheeks and I didn't move to wipe them.  
  
"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away. Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep, and still so many things I want to say. You'll always be a part of me. Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullabye, then in your heart there will always be a part of me. Someday we'll all be gone but lullabyes go on and on. They never die, that's how you and I will be_." I looked at Spot. He was asleep, his breathing was even and soft. I loved him.  
  
"I love you." I whispered to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. I left and bundled up in blankets on the couch in the lobby. They still didn't have a bed for me. They wouldn't be needing it either. 


	3. Here I Go

This chapter is short but that's ok. Again, **I don't not own Newsies**, but I do own Jess! Um the note is lyrics from _Only One_ and _Miles Apart_ by Yellowcard.  
  
Anyways .. review please? Pretty please?  
  
Ok Read.

* * *

"Spot, I have to leave. You don't understand. I just have to go." I said and grabbed my bag making my way to the door. Spot's arm stopped me.  
  
"Jess, don't. Just wait for me, ok? Please, just wait." He looked at me tears coming to his eyes. I leaned up and kissed him quickly. He disappeared out of the room. I can't wait for him. I just can't. Grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper, I wrote him a note.  
  
_Dear spot,  
  
Here I go dishonestly. Leave a note for you, my only one. And I know you can see right through me. So let me go and you will find someone. I'd give it up just for one more day with you. We'll be miles apart. I'll keep you deep inside my heart. You're always in my heart. If I could, I would do all of this again. Travel back in time with you to where this all began. We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind. Make believe there's something left to find.  
  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart.  
Jess  
_  
I left the note on his bunk where he would find it. I waited a minute longer just so I could see him one last time. He didn't come.  
  
'Don't cry, don't. Just leave.' I grabbed my bag and left through the window, down the fire escape. 'Don't look back.' I left and never did. 


	4. Remember Me?

Hey!!!!! Well, yeah, **I don't own Newsies** but I do own Jess so I guess that's good enough!  
  
The lyrics are from _Back Home_ by Yellowcard. I know it's a lot of Yellowcard but I was listening to the cd when I wrote the story and the lyrics just went so well with the story. Sorry if you don't like Yellowcard.

* * *

_Don't know what I was looking for when I went back home. I found me alone. Sometimes I need someone to say, "You'll be alright", "What's on your mind?" But the water's shallow here and I am full of fear. And empty-handed after two long years._  
  
Back, the word was strange and unfamiliar. Why was I back anyway? I had no clue. I needed to find Medda. She would have a job for me. I know she would. I mean, I worked for her before, and she's a close friend. I ran to Irving Hall, making sure to avoid major streets where Newsies would sell.  
  
"Medda, Medda!" I yelled bursting through the front doors.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Medda came out from backstage alarmed.  
  
"'Member me?" I asked smiling and walking towards the stage.  
  
"Jess?" She asked shocked. I nodded and hopped on stage.  
  
"Aw come here sweetie. I thought you would never come back. I missed ya." She hugged me and held me at arms length. "You've grown."  
  
"Yeah, um, Medda I was wondering if you could possibly give me my old job back?" I asked biting my lip unsure.  
  
"Oh sweetie of course! I'm always looking for new girls, and you were one of my best!" She smiled warmly. "Come on, your old room is still open." We walked backstage and upstairs. We entered the fourth room on the right.  
  
"I didn't let anyone have your room because I knew you would be coming back. It just took a while. No one has touched any of the stuff you left behind, I wouldn't let them." Medda explained as I looked at all of my old things. My makeup was strewn all over the top of the vanity. The mirror still had the smear of lipstick where I had kissed it. I laughed softly, Spot and I always had a joke about it, how it was our first kiss. He appeared in my mirror and I kissed his face. In the top drawer my ribbons for my hair laid untouched. Looking at my closet I found all of my old dresses still there. They were all a little dusty but it has been a while since I had been here.  
  
"Come on honey, lets go get you something to eat, you look hungry." Medda turned for the door.  
  
"I'm going to change first ok?" I asked. She smiled and left, closing the door behind her. I pulled out a plain pale red/pink dress. It was what I wore around when I wasn't working. It was cut short and low cut neck but that was about it. I slipped on some stockings and my old boots. I left my room and went down to the kitchen where Medda had already fixed me a sandwich. I walked over to the table where she was sitting and sat down and began to eat.  
  
"So, how have you been, Jess?" Medda asked watching me eat.   
  
"Um, can we call me Rose please?" She nodded. "I've been good for the past couple a years. I went to Santa Fe, ya know how Jack was always talking about it." I smiled and she beamed back, slightly laughing.   
  
"Well anyway, I worked in a salon. It was kinda like here only I had to actually like dance on the bar tops. But it was just like kicking my legs and stuff. It was a good job too. I have no clue why I came back, but I did!" I smiled weakly and took another bite of my sandwich.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Medda asked in a hushed, sad voice. "You broke a lot of hearts, especially Sp-"  
  
"Can we not talk about that right now?" I asked holding up a hand with a stern voice. She looked away sadly but said nothing else.  
  
"Well, I have to go rehearse. After you're done, put the plate in the sink and come watch me ok?" She got up and walked towards the door. She smiled and walked out.  
  
'You broke a lot of hearts, especially Spot's.' I thought. I wasn't hungry anymore. I got up and threw away my sandwich. Placing my plate in the sink, I began to cry. I broke Spot's heart but I never meant to. I never meant it to happen. I fell to the floor sobbing. I hugged my knees and sat there bawling.   
  
'Stop, you are not this little weak thing that cries all the time. Just stop it! You told yourself a long time ago you would never cry in front of anyone. What would have happened if Medda came back in?' I sniffled and wiped my face. I knew it was true, I shouldn't cry. People take advantage of the weak, and I was not weak. I got up and walked out to the floor to watch Medda rehearse. 


	5. Metting The Girls

**I don't own Newsies. **Sad but I don't. I do own Jess though. She's cool. Um well read and review. This chapter's longer than the others. That's a good thing right?

hahaha. Medda sings her old song. She doesn't get a new song. Just because I said so. hahaha.

* * *

"Hello everybody!" Medda shouted at the crowd and laughed as they cheered. "_My lovey, dovey baby, I boo-hoo-hoo for you. I used to be your tootsie, wootsie, then you said toodly-doo_."  
  
I rolled my eyes as men continued to cheer as Medda continued to sing and dance.   
  
"Toby!" I shouted seeing the plump man. He came over and squinted.  
  
"Jess?" He asked. I nodded my head.  
  
"But it's Rose now." I said and hugged the man. I stole some of his cigarettes and matches and smiled.  
  
"It's been a long time. Where ya been?" He asked sitting down at the bar next to me.  
  
"In Santa Fe." I replied smiling. Toby was like a brother to me. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Like the place where Jack is always saying he wants to go? How did you get all the way over there?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Well, I had all this extra money so I bought a train ticket and left." I said lighting my cigarette. He shook his head.  
  
"That's a bad habit." He said pointing towards the smoke. I shrugged and blew smoke in his face.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted and coughed a little. "That's it Missy, I'm leaving. Besides, I got work to do." He said and stood.  
  
"Bye Toby." I smiled and watched as he walked off into the crowd. Medda had finished her song and three young girls came out from backstage. All the young boys shouted even louder. Especially all the boys in the front, probably Newsies. I shot up straight in my chair.   
  
'Shit, shit, shit, shit. I forgot that Newsies always come here. What if Spot comes here? Ugh, no, wait, they might have grown out of coming here. Why would they? Shut up, they grew out of it." I tried to convince myself that that is what happened. I wouldn't see any of them there.  
  
'How come they have to come here?! Grrrr.' I waited for the girls to finish their song and the crowd to die down. I stood and quickly made my way backstage.  
  
"Men, are pigs." I said as I saw Medda. She laughed and looked out.  
  
"Medda," I pulled her down to eye level, "Do Jack and all a them Newsies come here still?"   
  
"Oh yes, almost every night." She said looking at me. "You're not going to back out because you're going to be seeing all your old friends." I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"I don't think they would be too happy to see me and I don't think I really want to see them again." She looked at me a frowned.  
  
"Of course they would be happy to see you. Why wouldn't they?" She asked looking back out. "See look there they are now." She pointed and there was Jack and Mush and Blink and Race and the list kept going. I sighed in frustration.  
  
"They wouldn't be happy to see me cause I left them. I left without saying goodbye. And you said that I broke Spot's heart. I hurt him. Why would they be happy to see someone who hurt their friend?" I asked staring at her. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't think they'd mind seeing you. I'll make sure they're here tomorrow. I know they would want to see you, or at least I think they do. I was happy when I saw you and I am friends with Spot." I glared at her.  
  
"Plus, they might not even recognized you, like I said you have grown. I hardly recognized you myself!" Medda explained trying to calm me.  
  
"You cannot make sure they are here tomorrow. You can't do that to me Medda." I pleaded with her.  
  
"Fine, I won't ask them to be here tomorrow. Oh, I'm sorry dear, that's my cue." She left and walked on stage. I stood there and watched her.  
  
"Hello, again, everybody. How are you doing?" Shouts came from the crowd. "Well, I just want to inform you that we have a new girl performing tomorrow! And I must say she's quite good!" More shouts from the crowd. Medda gave me a sideways glance. I gaped at her. I turned and stomped off.  
  
The stairs seemed to come extra fast and I tripped, landing face first on the second floor.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, are you ok?" A young girl asked me helping me up.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't count my steps right." I said and brushed myself off.  
  
"You must be the new girl." She said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that." She gave me a confused look. "No, it's just that I worked here before. But that was a while ago." She nodded.  
  
"Oh, well, come here, I want you to meet the other girls." She walked into the dressing room. Two other girls were sitting in there. "Oh, I'm Ashley, and you are?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Rose." I said and looked at the two other girls fixing their hair and getting dressed.  
  
"Well, this is Natalie and Christine." She pointed to the two other girls. They both waved and continued doing their makeup.  
  
"When I worked here before I use to do a trio too. But I think I'm solo now." I said and looked at them.  
  
"What song do you sing?" Christine asked, putting on boots.   
  
"Um, it's an old song called _Lullabye_ ." I answered. She nodded and got up.  
  
"Well, I gotta go help serve some stuff to drunken men, fun." She said sarcastically and left.  
  
"Are you sharing a dressing room with us?" Natalie asked as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Um, I don't think so. They room that I have is exactly like this only with a bed." I replied and looked at her.  
  
"Not fair!" She scowled and left. Christine turned to me.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go help them. I'll talk to you later." She turned and left like the other two.  
  
I walked across the hall and into my room. It had been a long time since I slept in this bed. Especially since I met Spot I didn't sleep here at all. I use to take long trips back and forth from Brooklyn. It was very tiring, but hey I loved the kid. I would do anything for him. I went over to my bed and lied down. I lied there and stared at the ceiling. Sleep would not come.


	6. Discovery

**

* * *

I don't not own Newsies or anything to do with it**, but I do own Jess. Jess is mine .. back off biotch! ahahahaha I'm just kidding.

_Lullabye _appears again. It's a song by the fabulous Billy Joel! I love him.

I have no idea how they curled hair back then so I made up my own way. I think it would work! But I could be wrong. Well, go ahead and read!

* * *

"Rose? Rose, get up!" A loud voice came flooding through the door. I groaned and sat up.   
  
"I'm up!" I yelled and stared at my bed sheets. 'I hate mornings.' I thought as I rolled out of bed. Looking at my reflection, I frowned. My long brown hair was unruly and my hazel eyes were drooping. I didn't fall asleep till about three according to my pocket watch. It was eight in the morning. I let out an angry sigh and got ready.  
  
I pulled out my favorite dress and slipped it on. It was bright red, my favorite color. It was a rather plain dress. It came off the shoulder and went down to a little above the knee. It also had a low cut neck but other than that, it was plain. It was tight and silky. Plain compared to all of Medda's dresses. I smiled and sat down at the vanity.  
  
I lit a candle and pulled out a small metal rod. I heated the rod slightly and place a thin cloth over it. Wrapping my hair around it, I waited. I sighed, I had to do this to all of my hair. This was going to take a while but it was worth it to look good. An hour later my whole head was done. I wrapped a red ribbon around my hair loosely, letting a few strands of hair fall into my face. Now that that was done, I had to put on makeup.  
  
"Makeup is so disgusting." I muttered as I picked up lipstick. I only put a little tint on and looked at myself.   
  
'Perfect.' I thought. Looking natural was way better. Plus, I always use to perform like this.  
  
"Rose! It took you long enough to get down here. I was beginning to think you went back to sleep." Medda said as I appeared downstairs.  
  
"Nah, I'm up so what do we got to do today?" I asked stepping over to her.  
  
"We just need to review some things. Are you going to be doing your old song?" Medda asked as we stood there.  
  
"No, I was thinking of doing a new song. Actually, ya know what, I have sheet music for it. My mom wrote it out a long time ago. It's really old but it's good song." I ran backstage and upstairs. I dug through my bag and pulled out the faded papers. They were in horrible shape, but it would work.  
  
I ran back downstairs and handed them to Medda.  
  
"Good, here Beth, learn this. Is it easy enough?" Medda handed the papers to the girl sitting at the piano. The girl nodded and placed it on the piano.   
  
"Lets hear it." Medda stood back and Beth began to play. The music filled the hall and I began to sing.

* * *

"Come on, Rose, after they're done you're going on." Medda said and she rushed past me. I watched as she disappeared on stage.  
  
"Well, as promised, here is our new girl, Rose!" Medda said and smiled, walking off stage. They applauded as I walked on stage. The lights were blinding and the noise deafening.   
  
"Heya!" I said and smiled, waiting for the music to start. The crowd died down and the music filled the hall.  
  
"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day_."

* * *

Spot sat straight up in his seat and stared at the girl on stage.  
  
'That song ..'  
  
"Spot, sweetie, what's wrong?" Natalie asked, alarmed, she almost fell off his lap.  
  
"Who's that girl?" Spot asked squinting at her. Natalie frowned.  
  
"The new girl. Her name's Rose." She replied moving to block his view. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, nuttin, she just reminds me of someone. I think I just heard this song before." Spot said and sat back in his chair. She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"_They never die, that's how you and I will be_." I finished off my song and smiled out into the crowd.  
  
'There's Jack. Please tell me Spot's not here.' I stopped dead in my tracks. 'It's Spot! He's kissing Natalie!' I stood there for a minute more. Coming back to my senses, I ran off stage.  
  
"Medda, you never told me that Spot would be here!" I yelled as I saw her.   
  
"I thought that was implied when you asked if Jack and the others still came here!" Medda defended herself.  
  
"Well, you could have at least told me that Natalie was his girl!" I yelled but whispered at the same time.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry! I forgot about that! Oh, sweetie, I'm -, I -, come here." She reached to give me a hug. I pushed away and ran upstairs.  
  
I hated Spot. I hated Natalie. I didn't hate them, I hated the fact that they were together. I hated it. Slamming the door to my room, I laid down on my bed and smothered my head in a pillow.  
  
'Why did you have to leave?' I asked myself and laid there. 'It's not like you really had a choice. Why didn't you wait for him? Why?' I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. 'It's not like I could!'  
  
'You broke his heart. I didn't want to, I had no intention of ever breaking his heart.' Tears came, I was crying yet again. 'It broke mine too.'


	7. Never getting up

**I don't own Newsies or anything to do with it**. But Jess is mine and she's awesomeeeeee! Yes!  
  
Lyrics from _Seventy Times 7_ by Brand New. I love Brand New! Best band .. well maybe not the best .. but a really, really good band. I suggest you listen to them.  
  
It's a really short chapter. Sorry. Read and review, pleaseeeeeee?

* * *

'Ugh, what time is it?' I asked myself as I woke. The light hurt too much to open my eyes. Looking at my pocket watch, I noticed it was two in the afternoon. I shot up and looked at my room. Two? I laid back down remembering it was my day off.  
  
'You gotta get up some time.' I groaned. 'No, I don't.'  
  
_Ignore the sun, the cover's over my head. I wrote a message on my pillow that says "Jessy, stay asleep in bed."_  
  
I would lie in bed that day. I wouldn't get up. I refused.

* * *

"Jess, it's four. I think you should get up. Maybe eat something?" Christine's voice came through the door.  
  
"Fine! I'll be down soon!" I shouted back at her and got up out of bed. I pulled on my old clothes, and old white shirt and plain gray skirt. I gave my hair a quick brush and walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"Heya everyone." I said and sat down at the table.   
  
"Finally up." Natalie said as I sat down.   
  
"Yeah, I was telling myself that I would stay in bed all day." I laughed and took some bread. "I don't even know why I came down. I'm not even hungry." I threw the bread down after a bite and stared at everyone.  
  
"You're song was really good last night." Ashley said and smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks." I said and looked down.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I was a little busy." Natalie said and laughed as Ashley and Christine hit her. "But Spot did say that you reminded him of someone. He said he heard the song before." She said eating. I gaped but stopped as they looked at me.  
  
"Who's Spot?" I asked faking interest. She went on to say that he was so cute and so sweet and her guy. I drowned her out.   
  
"Ya know what guys? This light down here is giving me a headache. I'm gonna go back up into my room, ok?" I lied standing and walking towards the door.  
  
"Bye Rose, I hope you feel better." Ashley said as I left.  
  
I hated Natalie, I really did.  
  
Reaching my room, I shut the door and walked over to my bed. My bag was lying on the floor next to it so I picked it up. I needed to write. I had to, so I took my paper and pencil out and began to write. 


	8. It's Her

**I don't own Newsies or anything like that. **I own Jess/Rose, she's cool I guess.She does have two awesomeeee names, right?

Uhhhh _Only One_ by Yellowcard is in this Chapter. Yeahhhhhh.

Go ahead and read. Oh and don't forget to review! Please?

* * *

"Rose, come on! You have to rehearse, remember you're working tonight." Medda knocked and opened the door.  
  
"Rose, come on! It's already twelve." Medda shook me hard.   
  
"Ugh go away!" I muttered and rolled over into a pillow.  
  
"No, I will not! You have to rehearse." Medda shook me again. "Do you even have a new song to do?" She asked rolling me back over.  
  
"Actually, I do. Here, take the music to Beth. Now, leave me alone so I can get ready." Medda sighed and walked out of the door muttering something about morning people and getting more sleep.  
  
"Ugh, another day I have to get up and look happy." I said and faked a smile. I got up and picked out a new dress. It was a pale pink, amazing how many dresses I had that were red and pink. I pulled it on and brushed my hair, leaving it straight this time.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here!" I said and walked out on stage.  
  
"Finally, now come on, you have to rehearse this song. Beth said it's a little complicated, she needs help." I rolled my eyes and walked over.  
  
"Here's what ya do." I played the song out for her and sang. She was having trouble with it. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"Now, you saw her a couple of days ago. Here she is again, Rose!" Medda walked off stage as I walked on again.   
  
This time, the lights were better and I was use to the yelling.  
  
"Heya everyone! Tonight I'll be doing a little song that I wrote." I said and moved towards the piano.  
  
"_Broken this fragile thing now. and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces. And I've thrown my words all around, but I can't, I can't give you a reason. I feel so broken up, and I give up I just want to tell you so you know. Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you. You are my only, my only one_."  
  
"Jacky-Boy, does she look familiar to you?" Spot asked leaning over towards Jack.  
  
"Yeah she does. You know who she looks like, Je-" Spot stopped him with a glare. Spot sat back in his seat and waited for Natalie to come.

* * *

"_Made my mistakes, let you down, and I can't, I can't hold on for too long. Ran my whole life in the ground, and I can't, I can't get up when you're gone. And something's breaking up. I feel like giving up. I won't walk out until you know. Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do. You are my only, my only one_."  
  
'Come on Spot, look up here. You don't need to kiss her right this second. Listen to the song!' I screamed in my head.

* * *

"Hey sweetie!" Natalie said coming over and sitting on his lap.  
  
"Hey honey." He said and allowed her to sit on him.  
  
'Come on, stop singing you remind me too much of Jess!' Spot yelled in his head. He leaned up and kissed Natalie.

* * *

"_Here I go, so dishonestly. Leave a note, for you my only one. And I know you can see right through me. So let me go and you will find someone_."   
  
'Spot, listen!'

* * *

Spot stood and Natalie fell from him.  
  
"Spot, what's wrong with you?!" Natalie asked him angry.  
  
"Spot, what's a matter?" Jack asked alarmed at his friend's outburst.  
  
"Uh, it's nuttin, I'm sorry hon." He sat back down and stared at the girl on stage. He knew it was Jess.

* * *

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you. You are my only, my only one_." I finished and walked off stage, depressed. Spot didn't listen to my song at all.  
  
I walked out and went over to the bar. I had to sell drinks even if I didn't feel like it. 


	9. Even For A Second

**I don't not own Newsies** and all that stuff but I own Rose/Jess.   
  
Short chapter I know. Don't kill me. review. maybe. Please?

* * *

"Medda, I am so tired, can't I just leave. I want to sleep." I said moving towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey Medda!" Jack yelled walking over to her, with Spot.  
  
"Hi Jack." She hugged the young boy.  
  
"Spot here's got a question." Jack said and moved aside.  
  
"Did she come back?" He asked in a low voice. Medda's smile disappeared.   
  
"Who?" Medda was unsure.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about." Spot said looking around. I ducked behind the stairs.  
  
"No I don't" She replied shrugging.  
  
"Jess!" Spot whispered fiercly.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Spot but I really have to leave now. I'm due back on stage." Medda turned and left quickly. Spot and Jack stood there.  
  
"How do you even know it's her?" Jack asked turning for the exit.  
  
"I just know." Spot replied following.  
  
"Do you really even wanna see her? She hurt ya bad. I mean I miss her, but a part of me hates her cause a what she did. But I would still love ta see her." Jack said and opened the door.  
  
"I'd die to see her again, even for a second." Spot said and walked out. 


	10. A Cigarette

**I don't own Newsies** or anything like that. But Jess or Rose or whatever you wanna call her is mine. I guess that's good enough .. for now.

Review please! Pretty please?

* * *

It was just about five in the afternoon when I left my room. Instead of going downstairs I stepped out onto my fire escape to smoke a cigarette.

* * *

"Honey! We can't do this out here! What if one of Spot's little friends comes around and sees us?" Natalie asked the young boy kissing his neck.  
  
"I don't care! When are you gonna leave him anyway? I'm getting kinda tired of this." He protested and held her waist.  
  
"I don't know. I kinda like all the attention his little friends give me, and all the attention he gives me. He is really cute. But not as cute as you!" She said and kissed the boy.   
  
"I have to go in. I'm sorry. I'll see you later sweetie." Natalie gave the boy a short kiss and walked inside. 


	11. Do I Know You?

**I don't own Newsies**. That makes me sad. Rose/Jess is mine. She's cooooool. I guess.

Review please please please please. Cause I'm cool. Yeah, that's it!

* * *

"Christine, come here!" I yelled at her. She came over quickly. I pulled her aside from everyone.

"Does Natalie got another guy besides Spot?" Christine looked around cautiously.  
  
"I'm not supposed to say anything but she has this guy named Jordan. He works at some pub and she meet him there one time when she went with those Newsies." She said quietly. "Why?"  
  
"I heard her and this guy talking outside and kissing and it wasn't Spot." I said and shrugged. Christine gave me a strange look but walked away.

* * *

"Medda, Natalie's cheating on Spot!" I rushed over to Medda. Medda gaped.  
  
"She is not!" She said in disbelief. I nodded.  
  
"With who?"   
  
"Some kid named Jor-" I was cut off by Jack's loud voice.  
  
"Medda!" Jack yelled and walked over. I cringed and headed for the stairs. "No, wait!" He yelled and turned me around on the stairs.   
  
"Excuse me, do I know you?" I asked faking surprise.  
  
"You don't know me?" He asked staring at me. I took a step up the stairs.  
  
"No, I don't think I do. Have we meet before?" Jack took a step up the stairs.  
  
"Well, I guess not. If you don't know me." He said and watched as I took another step up the stairs. "I'm Jack." He said moving up a step.  
  
"Oh, well, that's nice. I'll be leaving now." I turned and tried to make a run up the stairs. Unfortunately, I do not always succeed when I try to run up the stairs. I always had trouble going up these stairs fast. I have to remember to never do that.  
  
"Oomph!" I fell face first again on the stairs. Jack rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked looking at me. Laughter overtook me and I laid there laughing so hard. Jack smiled and chuckled lightly. "I take it you're fine." I nodded and continued to laugh. After a few minutes I stopped and sat up.   
  
"Well, I'll really be leaving this time. See ya, Jack." I said and stood.  
  
"Wait, Rose, that is your name right?" I nodded and looked at him. "Well, my friend Spot wants to meet ya."  
  
"Well, tell him that I'll meet him tonight at the show." I turned and left.  
  
'Too close.' I thought, flopping down on my bed. 'How am I supposed to meet him tonight?' I stared at my ceiling. 'Ugh, why did I say I would meet him?!'


	12. The Meeting

**I don't own Newsies**. Jess/Rose is mine.

Review please. I'd really really really appreciate it.

Short Chapter .. like the other ones. But I promise it will get good.

* * *

"Rose!" Jack shouted and waved me over.  
  
"Hi, uh , Jack right?" I asked and sat in the chair that he pulled up. He nodded and smiled.  
  
"Uh, this is my friend, Spot." He pointed to Spot who was sitting next to him. Spot sat there and stared at me.  
  
"Hi Spot." I smiled and waved. He continued to stare at me.   
  
"Spot, ain't ya gonna say something?" Jack asked. Spot opened his mouth but closed it again.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Spot?" I asked and looked at him.  
  
"You remind me of someone I use to know." He said and looked at the stage where his girl was performing. "What's your real name, Rose?" He gave me a sideways glance. I hesitated.

'He's right there, just say it, say Jess!'  
  
"Rose is my real name." I said as if he were stupid. "Rose Nicole Lauro." He stared at me but looked away.   
  
"Spot!" Natalie yelled and ran over to him. She kissed him then looked up at me.  
  
"Hi Rose, what are you doing here?" She asked and bit her lip. She obviously heard that I oversaw her little meeting.  
  
"Nothing, just meeting some new people. Your guy, he's uh, nice, doesn't talk much though." I said and stood. "Bye Jack. Bye Spot." I turned and left quickly. "See ya." I waved behind my back and made for my room.


	13. Meet me at Tibby's

Unfortunatly, **I don't own Newsies**. But I do own Rose/Jess. And she' coooooool.

Review. Please? Review cause you're cool. Right?

It's starting to get good. Ain't it?

_Miles Apart_ by Yellowcard in this chapter. I like this song! It's good .. you should listen to it sometime.

* * *

"Medda, I can't do this anymore! He was right there and my head was telling me to tell him the truth and give it all up, but for some weird reason, I couldn't!" I said and buried my head in my pillow. "It was my only chance and I blew it!" I said into my pillow frowning. Medda rubbed my back for comfort.  
  
"Don't worry honey, things always happen for a reason." She said and stood. "Come on honey, I hate to be mean and to drag you out like this but you have to work tonight."  
  
"I know, Medda, don't think you're mean, you have to be like this. Even if I am an ass." I sat up.  
"See you downstairs." Medda left and closed the door.  
  
'Not another night!' I cried in my head and walked to my closet.

* * *

"Here's your favorite girl, Rose!" Medda shouted and walked off stage. I walked on not saying a word and waited for the music,  
  
"_If I could I would do all of this again. Travel back in time with you to where this all began. We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind, and make believe there's something left to find. We'll be miles apart. I'll keep you deep inside, you're always in my heart. A new life to start. I may be leaving but you're always in my heart. Now we've all grown up, gone on and moved away. Nothing I can do about it, nothing I can say, To bring us back to where we were when life was not this hard (life was not this hard). Looking back it all just seems so far, so far away. We'll be miles apart. I'll keep you deep inside, you're always in my heart. A new life to start. I may be leaving but you're always in my heart. I'd give it up for just one more day with you. Give it up for just one more day. I'd give it up for just one more day with you_."  
  
"Jack, that's Jess, I'm dead sure." Spot whispered fiercely into his friend's ear.  
  
"How do you know, Spot?" Jack asked looking up at the stage.  
  
"I just know! Come on." Spot said and walked towards backstage.

* * *

'Why is he leaving? I need him to hear this song.'  
  
"_We'll be miles apart. I'll keep you deep inside, you're always in my heart. A new life to start. I may be leaving but you're always in my heart. I need you now, we're miles apart. I'll keep you deep inside, you're always in my heart. I need you now, we're miles apart. I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_."

* * *

"How do you know this room is hers?" Jack asked following his friends into the room on the right.  
  
"I bet you anything this is her room, wanna know why? This use to be Jess's old room." Spot said and opened the closet. "Look," he pulled out the red dress she had worn a few nights ago. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up a piece of paper.  
  
"We'll leaving her a little note." He placed the pencil against the paper and began to write. He folded it after he was done writing and placed it on the bed.  
  
"Come on." He said and walked out the door. "I don't even know if I want to see her again."

* * *

"Hey Jack, Hey Spot." I said walking past them holding drinks. They stared at me and didn't say a word. "Ok, don't talk to me." I gave them a strange look and walked away. 'Why are they acting so strange?'

* * *

The piece of paper laid crinkled on the bed folded carefully. I picked it up, afraid it might disappear.  
  
Rose,  
  
Or should I say Jess? I know it's you, Jess. You can't hide it. Meet me at Tibby's tomorrow around 3. This is your last chance. After this I'm done. I trust you know where it is.  
  
Spot  
  
'You're going. Do you really want to lose him forever? This is your last chance like he said. You have to go. You love this kid!' I yelled at myself. 'I hope this works.' I laid down to a sleep full of nightmares. 


	14. Natalie The Evil One

**I don't own Newsies**. But I do own Jess/Rose.

Read and review awesomeeeeee people out there.

It's getting close to her meeting! Ah! Excitedness.

* * *

"_Just wait for me."_  
  
"I'M SORRY!" I yelled into my silent room. 'Just a dream.' I got up and splashed my face with water.  
  
12:00.  
  
Three hours to go. I sat down at my vanity, I began to curl my hair.

* * *

In the end I dressed in my old shirt and pants.  
  
"Medda, I'm going to meet Spot." I said and she shot up in her seat.  
  
"What?!" She asked. I handed her the note.  
  
"He left me that last night."  
  
"Are you going to tell him about Nata-"  
  
"You better not!" Natalie shouted storming over. "If you do, I will kill you." She said and stared at me.  
  
"Oohhhh Scared now." I said sarcastically and held up my hands. "What's a matter Natalie? If you lose Spot you'll always have Jordan, that is his name isn't it?" I asked and took back my note from Medda.  
  
"You should be scared." She said and pushed me.  
  
"Oh you do that again and see what happens!" I warned clenching my teeth. She sighed loudly and stormed off. "Sooner or later she's gonna get what's coming to her." I said and left. 


End file.
